Attraction & Domination
by lordofthepringles
Summary: Luke and Reid fight for control...OneShot. Smut.


"And that was the time I fell out of the tree house and broke my arm. Then I turned eight."

"Good Lord, Reid. I said I wanted to know about your childhood, I didn't think I'd get a play by play per year."

"Hey, you're the one who insisted we do this."

"Okay, just give me the important parts, please. I can't handle anymore of this."

"Fine. I knew I liked boys at nine years old when I got my first crush on a kid name Tommy. I knew it was different since all the other boys liked girls. So I asked my parents, and they explained it to me. I've been out ever since. I had my first boyfriend at sixteen and we lasted for a year, before he went off to college. Then I went to college had a few relationships here and there, nothing too serious, and when I got to med school, I had no time to date. So I didn't. I graduated top of my class and now I'm the brilliant neurosurgeon you see today."

"And relationships since then?"

"I didn't have time."

"Are you telling me that you haven't had a serious relationship since high school?"

"So, you only had one too."

"I'm only 22."

Reid huffed and got up,

I get it, Luke. I'm antisocial and awkward. I just don't find many guys that I'm actually attracted to. It's not a big deal."

"So why are you attracted to me then?"

"I have no idea to be honest. You are so different than any other man I've been attracted to."

"Well thanks for the honesty, Reid. "

"I'm not good with the putting feelings into words."

"Clearly."

Luke just sat on the couch waiting for Reid's response.

Reid just sighed and closed his eyes.

He laid there for a few minutes and finally arched an eye open to see Luke still staring at him, except growing pissed.

"Luke, you knew what you were getting into, when we started dating. I'm not good at this kind of lovey dovey crap."

"Oh, so my feelings are crap? Thanks."

Luke got up and walked into the bedroom.

Reid knew he should just get comfortable on the couch.

Jesus Christ, why did he get involved with such a drama queen?

Reid flung himself back against the couch and tried to come up with reasons why he was attracted to Luke.

But all he could think of was food.

So he got up and made a sandwich.

"I see we're dealing with our feelings with food again."

Luke stood in the doorway of Reid's bedroom just watching him scarf the sandwich down. 

Reid just ignored him and continued to enjoy his sandwich.

Then an hour later after googling romantic things to say to Luke so he could sleep in his bed, he climbed in beside Luke.

"So you want to know why I'm attracted to you?"

"Yes…"

"Because you are like the sun or something."

"What?"

"I don't know… these are really bad now that I look at them."

Luke grabbed the sheet from Reid's hand,

"Did you seriously Google greeting card sayings to say to me?"

"Hey at least I'm trying."

Luke just rolled his eyes and flipped over.

"I like you, cause when you smile at me, my heart skips. And you have dimples. I've always had a thing for a guy with dimples."

Reid flips over then and turns the light out.

He feels Luke flip over and snuggle up against him,

"Thank you. I'm glad to know my face is the biggest attraction for you."

"Yeah, which is probably also a bad thing, cause aren't looks the first to go?"

"Good to know that you are so shallow, Reid."

Luke punched Reid's shoulder then and they both started laughing.

Luke decided it was time to get Reid back and started tickling him mercilessly. Reid finally managed the upper hand and pulled the covers over Luke's head and farted and held the covers down.

"I hate you, Reid", came Luke's muffled voice from under the covers.

Reid just shook with silent laughter.

It was stifled though when he felt Luke move and then suddenly his hand was down his boxers, roughly jerking him off.

Reid lifted the covers to see Luke take him in his mouth.

Reid groaned and just as he was about to climax, Luke pulled off and slipped out from under the covers and flipped over to go to sleep.

"I really hate you, Luke."

"You better take care of that, so you can sleep. Just don't use the good towels this time."

Reid just grabbed the comforter wrapped around Luke and pulled as hard as he could, which sent Luke off the bed.

"What was that, Luke?"

All he heard was a groan.

Concerned, Reid crawled over to Luke's side of the bed to check on him and Luke pulled him off on top of him. Luke grabbed Reid's wrist who started to struggle against Reid. Reid could feel Luke hardening under him and it soon went from a fight for dominance, but for release. Just as they were about to climax Luke said,

"Do you give, Reid?"

"I give, Luke."

Luke finished the job then bringing them both off together and both fell asleep in each other's arms on the floor, the bed and the fight long forgotten.


End file.
